Such The Dreamer
by dreams.of.destiny
Summary: Smut. The only character trait they shared: hope. He would never come back for her and she would never love him back. Some dark almost rapeish really nondescriptive lemon KLAUS SHIA Klaus/Shia


Always Such A Dreamer

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

disclaimer: Pita-ten characters used are copyrighted to Koge-Donbo, Nakayoshi, and all other legitimate owners. Dreamz is in no affiliation with any/all of these companies, thus no profit is allowed to be made from this fanfiction written purely for entertainment.

warning: this is a Mature fanfiction, meaning that it contains adult themes that should not be viewed by people(s) under age eighteen (18). **Although this is sex, it is not hardcore, for my orgasming fans, sorry!**

notations: I finally got around to **Mikota**'s request. She wanted a KlausShia pairing with the prompt: "Always Such A Dreamer." I'm not really sure who it was referring to, so I used it for both of them. the inspiration behind this one is "Sexy Love" and "So Sick" by ne-yo. Slight AU, with the pretense that he didn't erase Shia's memories when he took her away from Taro in Book 6.

the pairings are: KlausShia (Klaus x Shia)

--Dreamz; 6/5/2007

dreams.of.destiny

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

She was always such the idealist. Always thinking that the future was brighter.

"When will you give it up?" Her hope was ceasing to be amusing, quickly turning into an annoyance, "Your darling Taro-san is not going to come back."

"I know." Always the same reply, the never-changing eyes. The helpless glances out the window.

"Then stop waiting for him!"

A vase crashed to the ground in his anger. She flinched as he drew closer.

Klaus Rosenberg was a well-bred demon. He had come from a prestigious purebred family. He knew how to keep his temper in check when performing recovery missions. He knew the repurcussions of staying in the mortal world for too long. But apparently, his protege had forgotten everything.

A smirk. He would have to reteach her, then.

"What are y--" Shia's words were cut off by a wet finger tracing over her lips. Curious, she licked her lower lip...and the saltiness gave way to the knowledge that it was blood. He was painting her with blood.

"You are a demon. A being of darkness." He paused to dip his finger in the reserve of crimson the vase stored that was now splatted over the floor. "Your existence is built upon bloodshed, you thrive in the shadows of hatred and misery." An artist's tapered finger "painted" her left eyelid red. "However hard you try and deny it," the artist repeated the strokes on her right, "Hell will pull you back."

A teardrop rolled down, leaving a river of crimson down the first-painted side.

"It's lonely." These words pulled him out of the world of his picture, his artwork, "It's lonely without Taro-san."

His eyes narrowed; what did she see in that fool?

"I thought this would be easy, Shia, but you're making a simple retrieval task excrutiatingly difficult."

"I apologize."

His mouth twitched with annoyance; another trait she picked up in the human world.

"Well, no matter, for I will soon make you forget being lonely."

Shia's eyes widened as she was set down on a bed.

"I'll soon make you forget everything, my work of art...everything but how beautiful you are."

There was no time to blush, to register his words, no time for anything when with a flick of his hand, her clothes were torn to shreds. Eyes widening as the air made contact with her skin.

She knew what was happening. This had happened before with Taro-san. But he was so slow. So gentle.

Nothing like what Klaus was doing to her now.

A kiss on her cheek. A kiss on her neck. A kiss on her collarbone. A kiss on her breast. His hot breathe upon her unclothed body elicited mewls and squeals as she wriggled helplessly in an attempt to...to what? Get away? Make more contact? Reciprocate his actions?

Pianist fingers breezed over her stomach and waist. Slowly, surely making their way up to her chest.

"Ah!" As he made her feel like screaming, crying, sobbing...anything and everything...she could not help but think that he did this much better than Taro ever could.

"Say my name, Shia..." he whispered in her ear as his hands smeared her "eyeshadow."

"K-Klaus," she moaned, sweat dripping from her brow as his tongue darted out for her skin.

Pulling his head up, she kissed him with newly discovered passion. The need and want in her body overwhelmed common sense as the warm wind from him breathing into her opened mouth. Wrapping her bare legs around his obviously-clothed body, she felt the lump that she so wanted inside her.

"So soon?" he taunted, releasing the kiss as Shia blindly groped for him. Snatching his cloak, she removed it from his person.

He pressed his face to her stomach, making her knees rest on his shoulders. Platinum-blonde hair almost-tickling her, any humanity left in her dissapitated when his tongue reached in her folds.

"Mmmromm..." coherent speech was failing as her body twitched involuntarily, spasms rocking her to the point in which she was pushing her midsection towards the sky in a desperate attempt for him to penetrate her deeper.

Klaus knew she was getting close, he knew he probably should wait to give her a completion, but she tated too damn good. Lapping her fluids up with a fervor, the sugary taste drove him wild as well.

"KLAUS!!!" she clenched on his extended tongue as even sweeter juices flowed, unheeding of the sheets.

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

As he awoke the next morning and saw her sleeping face, it was simply too much to not kiss her awake.

But the horror in her eyes obviously told him all he needed to know.

Pity. And he had assumed that after such a long night of raw passion, that she would come to her senses and forget about Taro.

But nay, he was a dreamer as well.

They were both always such a dreamer.

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
